Birthday Present
by Pandora Hearts in Wonderland
Summary: Okay, this is late,but I hope you guys like it.Kaoru's girlfriend has a little surprise for him...anyone who doesn't like these stories,DO NOT READ! Kaoru x OC


Hello people! None of you know me,so I really hope to get some reviews out of all of you! So here is my first story, I hope you like it!

Birthday Present

_Kaoru POV_

_Man, I haven't seen Alice all day. Geez, you'd think that your own girlfriend would see you once on your birthday. ___I sat in the classroom, trying to work on the trigonometry homework sensei had assigned. I saw Hikaru over in the corner, talking to Haruhi. They had been dating for 4 months,the same as Alice and I. _I guess we really are the same._

I walked home after school, since it was my driver's day off. Hikaru and Haruhi walked to her house instead of hanging out with me. Haruhi said it was something about giving Hikaru his gift. _She didn't need to tell me._

I'm falling

Down into my shadow

Iki wo hisomete

Matteiru deadly night

Don't scare me

Majou ga egaita

Kabocha no basha mo

Sono me ni utsuseru kara

It was Alice's ringtone. I looked down and flipped open my phone.

_To:Kao_

_Hey, sorry I wasn't at school today, had band practice.I won't be home tonight either. Happy birthday!_

_From :Ali_

Figures. She never has any free time,does she? Ah, well I'm used to it.

As soon as I reach home, I open the doors to find that noone's home. _Man,where __**is**__ everyone? _I also notice that the lights are off. I search for a switch, but to no avail. But that's fine. I like the dark. I feel my way through the darkness and find what I assume to be my door.

I open it only to be attacked and thrown onto my bed. As much as I kick and thrash, my captor pins me down. "Kaoru!Stop squirming! Ow, do you realize how heavy you are!" The voice sounds slightly familiar. Wait a minute. I reach across to my bedside table. I flick on the lamp.I find,sitting on my stomach, Alice. Her legs are crossed over my chest, her hair a tangled mess from pinning me down. Her red and blue eyes are slightly narrowed, looking down at me.

I sigh,then push her off of me. She lands on the floor with a thud. "Owwwwwwwww! What the he-!" "What are you tryin' to do,SCARE ME TO DEATH!"I shouted. She looks up at me. "I came to give you your birthday surprise. Are you really thar blind?" I rub the bridge of my nose. "What are you talking abo-? "

Now I know what she meant. She was dressed head to toe in a policewoman outfit,the pants of it coming just above her thighs. She had on a small top that came up to her ribcage. On the floor next to her was a small hat,which she picked up and placed on her head.

"Now do you get the picture?" She said with a smirk as she waltzed over to me. This doesn't make any sense. Alice had never had sex before. Why would she want it now? But I personally didn't care at this moment. I had a problem in my pants that needed to be fixed. She must have noticed it, too. She had a cheshire cat-like grin on her face.

She pinned me down by my arms on the bed beneath me. "Oh my, Kaoru...are you hard? Don't worry, I can fix it." As she said this, she grabbed my semi-erect member and squeezed. I let out a groan. She placed her lips at my neck."You should really have more self-control than this, Kaoru." I couldn't help myself. Her body was pressed up against mine, and I could feel myself getting even harder at the thought of being inside of her warm heat. I grabbed her so that I was on top. A look of shock appeared on her face before it turned into a smile. "Do you think that this scares me? I don't think so." I could feel her try and break free from my grasp, but it didn't work." You just wait," I said, tailing my hand down to her shorts," soon you'll be _**begging **_me to fuck you."

I tried to pull off her pants, when I felt a hand stop me. I looked up. "Wait, I want to do this part myself. That's part of your present." She wiggled out from underneath me. I sat up and watched her,entranced, as she started to take off her jacket. Once it was off, that there was something printed, no,_** embroidered**_, on the cups of her bra. They said "Property Of", and then it stopped. I looked at her with a confused look. She smirked and proceeded to pull off her shorts. On the front was the word "Kaoru". She turned around and I saw that it was also embroidered on the ass,too. "Now then, should I get rid of these as well?" I couldn't say anything. I nodded my head violently. She giggled and sat down next to me.

"I thought you were taking this off?" I asked,though it came out more like a squeak. A look of hurt was on her face. "Well,that's not very fair. I've barely got anything on, but you're still completely dressed." I froze. I got to my knees and took off my shirt. My hands were struggling to take off my pants, but my hands were shaking, making it seem impossible. "Here,allow me." She got to her knees and pulled down my pants, kissing me in the process. We fell backwards, with her landing on top of me. I traced her lips with my tongue, gaining access. As I sucked on her tongue,she let out a moan, which was about the sexiest thing I've ever heard. She pulled away,a strand of saliva breaking in two. Lifting herself on her knees, she pulled down my boxers,revealing my painfully swollen member. She kissed my stomach, getting lower and lower to my member. She looked me straight in the eye as she gave the head a lick. My breath hitched as she stuck all of it in her mouth, slightly bobbing her head. I groaned, and used all of my strength to not release into her pretty little mouth. She sucked even harder,and I knew I wouldn't last long. I searched for something to grab onto, and noticed a luscious head of hair to grab onto. I grabbed it and gave a slight tug, telling her silently that I was going to come soon. She sucked it,as hard as she could, as I thrust into her mouth. I was shocked at her lack of gag reflex. I could feel her swallow my length, her throat muscles rippling around it. I let out a groan as I released myself into her mouth. She pulled away, wiping away a small line of semen from her mouth with the back of her wrist. _Now it's my turn._ I grabbed her arm and pulled her up so that she faced me. I started to ravish her mouth,sticking my tongue in her mouth, getting every spot of that moist cavern. She let out a groan,and I flipped us over so I was on top. I continued to kiss her as I let my hand reel around her back and unhooked her bra. I lay her back and pulled her panties down and threw them across the room. I licked my lips at the sight of Alice naked in front of me. She had the cutest little blush on her face that would make any man hard. Me being one of them. I lent down and licked the perky red nipple in front of me."Ahn! Kaoru,stop teasing me..." I looked up at her. Now I had her. I pressed my lips to the spot above her navel."What is it you want,dearest?" I leaned in twoards her ear and whispered seductively."Well?" I could feel her squirm underneath me as I fondled her breast,rolling the hard bud around between my fingers. "Plea-ahh,...Please, just...ungh, just fuck me already!" She yelled,panting hard. I grabbed her legs and spread them apart. I aligned my dick with her pussy. I gave her a look,and she nodded her head. I thrust,as hard as I could, into her. She let out a moan. I was surprised that she wasn't in pain. Then it hit me."Alice,are you sure that this is your first time?" She looked up."Of course." I couldn't ask her anything else. I was too focused on the tight heat around my cock. I kept thrusting into her,and I felt as though I never wanted this to end.I moved to get a better angle and I continued. I had just started when I heard,"Oh, GOD!" I looked up,searching her face for any sign of pain. But I couldn't find any. She looked happy.

She looked like she was in pure bliss.

"...again, oh God, do that again!" I smiled. Grabbing her hips, I thrust into her at a steady pace. She draped her arms around my neck, and dug her nails into my back. Even though it hurt a little bit, I didn't mind. "Kaoru!...Harder! Faster, oh go faster!" I grabbed her hips and thrust as fast as I could. Between the moans spilling from her mouth and the groans spilling from mine, a certain boiling in my loins told me that I wasn't going to last much longer. "Ah! Oh,Alice! Say my name!" Her fingers raked across my back, and I knew that there would be marks later. "Kaoru, oh KAORU!"

"ALICE!"

"KAORU!"

At that exact moment, I came. I thrust into her a few more times,riding out my orgasm. I placed my forehead against hers as we laid down on the bed. "So...Alice...are you sure that this is your first time?" I asked again. "Yes,why do you keep as- oh! That's why? Well,you see, before you came home,I fingered myself quite a few times. She whispered,looking away with a blush. Now I really felt like an idiot. I brushed her bangs away from her eyes. She looked at me with a grin.

"Happy Birthday Kaoru."

"Thank you for the present. So,is there a chance that I'll see those underwear again?"

"Maybe."

_THE END_

A/N:

So, thoughts? If you have any suggestions, comment or PM me! B-Rabbit out!


End file.
